Mi bella durmiente
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Timos, James, ser prefecta, Los merodeadores y James, la vida de Lily no puede dar un descanso, pero un principe la vendra  salvar, corre principe!


Los fríos meses iban pasando poco a poco y con ello se acercaban cada día más los exámenes correspondientes a los alumnos de quinto año en Hogwarts. Los TIMO, son los exámenes que definen que materias tomaran o no los alumnos en sus cursos de EXTASIS, es decir, definen mucho mas que unas simples notas.

Después de dejar pasar meses y meses desde el inicio de curso, han sido muy pocos los que realmente han puesto énfasis en el estudio de estas materias, debido a esto los ánimos entre los alumnos de quinto caían día a día en mas practicas ilícitas, entre comer huevos de doxys ya que "ayudan a la memoria" como ocupar el hechizo _revelio _en sus mentes lo cual los llevaba a enormes humillaciones entre todos los q están presentes. Otros hechos que han producido estragos en los alumnos de quinto han sido los nervios, lo cual los dejaba con una predisposición peligrosa a duelos a la mitad del pasillo, crisis de pánico, desmayos, etc.

Extrañamente, quienes estaban mas preocupados eran quienes habían estado todo el año repasando, los esfuerzos tenían que dar resultado si o si. La mayor muestra de esto se puede describir en esta escena, la sala común de Gryffindor la cual había caído rendida ante el cansancio que le producía ser la primera en la clase, pertenecer al club Slug, postulante al premio anual y ser prefecta.

-Muchos han estado en mi lugar antes y han sobrevivido – se decía la colorina para darse ánimos.

Pero en lo que ella caía en cuenta ante este argumento es que la mayoría de cursantes de quinto no tenían a los merodeadores en su casa, y menos a un psicópata siguiéndole el rastro.

La chica yacía dormida en una butaca en la sala común, esta apuntaba hacía una mesita la cual estaba abarrotada por los libros, frascos de tinta y pergaminos suficientes como para empapelar la oficina del director. Su cabello rojo oscuro caía por un lado de su cara, sus manos reposaban sobre un libro de Aritmancia y su cabeza pendía de un lado de la butaca, dejando sus labios entreabiertos.

La sala común se encontraba completamente sola, lo mas probable sea por las vísperas del ultimo partido de quidditch del año, nada mas ni nada menos que de Slytherin contra Gryffindor, lo cual ya significaba para los miembros de cada casa estar espiando al equipo contrario.

Por el agujero del retrato entro corriendo un chico con toda velocidad hacia el dormitorio de los de quinto, al cabo de dos minutos dentro de la habitación bajo presuroso en dirección a la salida, solo ahí reparando que había una chica ahí, nada mas ni nada menos que Lily Evans.

El chico vestía su uniforme de entrenamiento, tenía el pelo negro azabache y rebelde, contextura delgada pero musculosa y un par de gafas, Exacto! No era nada mas ni nada menos que el merodeador, el mejor buscador de estos últimos años en Hogwarts y el galán por naturaleza. James Potter. Este se acerco poco a poco a la butaca de la chica, tenia toda la intención de susurrarle algo en la oreja como tanto le gustaba hacerlo para asustarla, pero cuando se encontraba a no mas de un metro se percato de que la chica se encontraba profundamente dormida. Esa era la hora de tomar una decisión, despertarla al mas puro estilo de la bella durmiente, o dejarla dormir en paz, y por la mente de James paso solo una cosa –un poco de las dos-.

James se acerca cuidadosamente a la mesa donde se hallaban los libros de Lily y los puso en orden, cerro los tinteros y enrolló los pergaminos, saco el libro de las manos de la chica y lo apilo junto con los otros, ahora se venia lo mas complicado, si Lily se despertaba, James quedaba en estado de bulto, pero ese era un riesgo que debía ser tomado. Se arremangó un poco la túnica y la tomo en brazos, como cual novio a su esposa en su noche de bodas, al tomarla sintió que pesaba menos de lo que parecía y realmente eso le gustaba mucho, ya q su esbelta y femenina figura eran el complemento perfecto y a la vez el contraste de cuando se transformaba en un gorila para golpear a Potter… aunque esa es otra historia…

Poco a poco siguió escalera arriba con la pelirroja en brazos en dirección al dormitorio de los chicos, entro en la habitación y camino hacia el centro de esta, recostándola en la cama mas cercana a donde estaban, James luego de soltar a su damisela se acerco a su mesita de noche saco un papel y escribió algo en el y dejándolo dentro de la mano de la chica.

En ese momento la chica dio un leve movimiento en el cual james quedo paralizado, ya que el movimiento dejo al descubierto las bragas rojas de la chica lo cual lo dejo atontado unos segundos, al reaccionar arreglo rápidamente ese detalle, lo que menos esperaba era afirmar la hipótesis de la chica que decía que el era un psicópata. Luego de este incidente, venía la ultima parte del plan, el quinceañero se fue acercando poco a poco a la cara de la chica hasta quedar a dos centímetros de ella, sentía su embriagadora respiración tan cerca que se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, ya faltaba tan poco. No podía esperar mas, se acerco poco a poco disfrutando los últimos centímetros de distancia y poso lentamente sus labios en los de la pelirroja, en un beso dulce y tierno, extrañamente para James, que ya había ligado con mas de la mitad de las chicas del colegio y ninguno fue como este ultimo beso.

Se levanto rápidamente esperando no despertarla, y para el horror de james la chica se movió un poco y dijo:

-James… eres un imbécil –James bufó- Gracias… - siguiendo en sus sueños la chica.

- Bah! Esta chica hasta en sueños me trata mal –dijo susurrando, emocionado por la última palabra de la chica, mientras caminaba en dirección a la salida de la habitación – aunque, sueña conmigo - y cerró la puerta.

Al pasar las horas, l gente volvió a la sala común, un chico ojeroso de cabello castaño se dirige a su habitación con intención de tomarse su poción diaria, cuando estaba sacándola de su baúl miró hacia un lado, y en la cama adyacente a la de el, se encontraba su compañera de deberes como prefecto.

-Evans! Evans! Lily! –Decía Remus mientras la movía de un lado para otro intentando despertarla- Despierta Lily.

- Oh buenos días Remus –dice Lily adormilada- Que haces en mi habitación?

-Lily –dice conteniendo la risa- Tu eres la que esta en la habitación de los chicos

-Q-QUEEE! – miro hacia todos lados y a pesar de que se parecía mucho a su habitación se dio cuenta en cosa de segundos de que no era su cama, ya que en la pared habían posters de quidditch, james con su familia y una foto de ella – QUE FUE LO QUE ME HIZO ESE PSICOPATA PARA TRAEME AQUÍ

-T-trata de clamar… – decía mientras veía a la chica echa una furia – Lily, se te acaba de caer un papel

-Que será esto… - abrió el papel que decía

_De tu príncipe_

_Para la bella durmiente_

_Pd: Vamos a Hogsmade el sábado._

-JAMES! POTTER DONDE ESTAS? -Grito la pelirroja saliendo despeinada de la habitación completamente despeinada de la habitación de los chicos. Inmediatamente comenzaron los murmullos y posterior mente el hueco del retrato se abrió estrepitosamente solo dejando ver la punta de una capa saliendo del lugar – COBARDE! – Le gritaba la chica desde afuera de la sala común, `pensando en el final del cuento y pasando por alto el escándalo que estaba causando.


End file.
